


Steven Watches A Video

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, If you only read one work by me, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, WAFF, Well - Freeform, this exists.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: And you should watch it, too.





	

Steven got a message from Connie. It was a TubeTube video link! He clicked on it, and began to watch it.

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e2f13f2awK4

When he finished, he began to cry. He phoned Connie, and she picked up quickly. "Why did you send me this?" He asked.

"Because you have the power to stop this." Connie replied. "You can vote."

"But I don't like voting!" Steven replied.

"Do you want someone like that in charge?"

"No!"

"Then vote." She said, and hung up.

Steven was left alone, like a sad sack of flour.

He decided to watch the video again.

And then he got a call from Beach City.

"Steven? You're banned from Beach City forever!" Mayor Dewey yelled.

"But why?"

"I don't like political stuff."

"But you're a politician!"

"I don't like political stuff that makes politicians I like look bad! She's on the liberal democrat's side, so she's a liberal, so she's a good guy!"

"But she's not! She's evil! Didn't you see the video?"

"I try not to see anything that will challenge my views or disagree with anything I want to believe."

"But that's wrong! You're wrong!"

"I'm too good to talk to you!"

"In whose book? You sit on top of a town WE stop from being destroyed!"

"Yeah, well... You're an idiot because I said so! Now stop watching that video and stop learning!"

He hung up.


End file.
